


Worth it

by lichtlein



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, No penetration, Sibling Incest, they are 17 in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtlein/pseuds/lichtlein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Ford get distracted while doing homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth it

“It’s not that difficult, Stan,” Ford said and leaned over his brother to take a closer look at his notes. “You just have to-“

“Easy for you to say,” Stan grouched, pushing his Trigonometry homework away in frustration, “I’ll never understand this. It’s bullshit anyway. What do I need to calculate triangles for? When will this ever be relevant to my life? Never, that’s when.”

He pushed back his chair, slamming the armrest into Ford’s thigh – on purpose, Ford thought grumpily – and got up. Calmly, Ford put a hand on Stan’s shoulder.

“Come on, you know we need to work this out. If you don’t get your grade up, you will-“

“I know!” Stan interjected. “But I just don’t care anymore. I can live without a car or TV. I’ll just sneak into the movies.”

He tried to swipe Ford’s hand off his shoulder, but Ford just tightened his grip.

“You’re not seeing the bigger picture.”

“Maybe there just isn’t one.”

“Stan, please. Just sit down again.”

“Make me.”

Rolling his eyes in frustration, Ford tried to push him down on the chair. But Stan’s stance was too secure. He didn’t budge one inch.

“This is so childish,” Ford hissed and grabbed his other shoulder too, but it was hopeless.

“You’re just jealous because I’m stronger.”

Casually, he leaned on the table and kicked the chair aside – this time Ford jumped out of its way in time. It skidded to a halt three feet away, almost tilting over in the process.

“Now what?” The smirk was practically audible.

Swiftly, Ford put his right hand between his shoulder blades and pushed him forward. Stan’s hands slid off the table as he tried to keep his balance. Ford grabbed Stan’s wrist, securing them in one hand, and raised them a little, forcing Stan to stay bowed down, his face hovering over the desk.

“We can also do this standing up,” Ford said.

“Ooh, kinky!”

Ford used his free hand to push Stan’s head down on the table, trying to ignore his mischievous grin.

“Don’t even start with that!”

“With what?”

With one quick motion, Stan pulled one of his hands out of Ford’s sweaty grip and moved it downwards. The back of his fingers brushed against Ford’s crotch, and he could feel his breath hitch. Even that little touch affected him so much. If he thought about it, they hadn’t done anything in such a long time…  At least a couple of days, he was sure.

“Stanley,” he whispered nervously. “Mom and dad are here.”

“So what?” He kept brushing his fingers over Ford’s dick clumsily, causing him to gaps nervously.

“So we’ll get caught!”

“They’re watching the game. And you know how they are when there’s a game. They wouldn’t get up from the sofa if the house caught fire. We’ll be fine.”

Unconvinced, Ford let go of Stan and tiptoed to the door, cracked it open, listened carefully. Faint sounds of whistling and yelling accompanied the announcer’s cheering came from downstairs.

“What did I tell you?” Stan said, leaning on the table smugly, showcasing the obvious bulge in his jeans.

As quietly as he could, Ford closed the door and turned around.

“Light!”

Quickly, Ford switched it off and hurried back to Stan, narrowly avoiding the dresser that stood at an angle to their desk. When Stan took a step towards him, Ford used his momentum to turn him around again and pushed him against the table. Then he pressed himself against his brother’s body.

“Just so you know…,” he whispered as he moved a hand through Stan’s hair, cringing slightly at the stick feels of Stan’s hair product, and grabbed some of it. “I’m still mad at you.”

A bit rougher than intended, he tilted Stan’s head to the side and pressed his lips to his neck. Stan’s pulse quickened under his tongue as he licked the soft skin.

His other hand, which had rested on Stan’s hip, wandered towards his cock. Oh yes, Stan was hard, alright.

While kissing his neck, Ford started massaging his brother’s cock through his jeans. The small, choked sounds Stan made went straight into his groin, and he started grinding against Stan’s ass, gasping quietly against his skin. But in spite of his arousal, he couldn’t help keeping an eye on the door to his left, afraid that it would open any second.  

When Stan started moving against his hand, Ford pushed him harder against the desk, until he nearly toppled over, slamming his hands on the surface. Through the rapid beat of his heart, Ford tried to listen for steps outside of their room. Had someone heard it? Would someone come to check?

When there was nothing after a few seconds of silence, he went back to stroking Stan’s dick. Trapped between Ford’s hips and the edge of the desk, Stan could scarcely move, and Ford shamefully had to admit that he enjoyed restraining his brother like that, making him huff desperately, the jerking of his hips benefiting Ford a lot more than him.

“Ford…” Stan whispered, his voice all breathy. “Ford, please…”

“Please _what_ , Stanley?” Ford asked, dropping one hand down, running it over Stan’s chest, over the hardened nipples that were poking through his thin shirt. Stan shuddered against him.

“You know what, you jerk!”

“Oh?” Ford squeezed Stan’s dick slightly, eliciting a groan.

“Stop teasing and get on with it!”

Ford quickly opened the top button of Stan’s jeans and slid his hand under the waistband of his boxers that stuck against the back of his hand, damp from pre-cum, as he grabbed Stan’s dick. Stan’s reaction was immediate: his knees buckled slightly and he threw his head back, colliding with Ford’s glasses, making them slide half off his face. Ford adjusted them clumsily with sweaty fingers and went back to focusing on Stan’s dick, making lazy circles around the head to spread the fluid a little before starting to jack him off. Stan covered his mouth with one hand to stop the sounds from coming out. Muffled, his moans sounded even hotter.

Trembling slightly, Ford began to undo his own belt with one hand. He hadn’t quite decided what to do yet. He desperately wanted to fuck Stan, but there was no way he’d go for that with their parents at home. Maybe he could fuck his thighs, bury himself in-between the soft flesh…

Just as he was fumbling with the button of his pants, he saw the faint light that shone in from under the door flicker. He pulled his hand out of Stan’s pants like he had burned himself and practically flew towards the chair. Just as he had slammed himself down on it and crossed his legs, which was more uncomfortable than he could have imaged, their mother opened the door.

“Ford, I need you to fix- What’s going on here?”

She flicked on the light, making Ford blink against the brightness. A fingerprint was smeared across the right lens of his glasses, making it difficult to even attempt eye-contact. Stan was scratching the back of his head, his hair smoothed back perfectly. Ford had always envied his improvisiational skills. The dresser was just high enough to hide Stan’s erection when viewed from the door. But his face was still undeniably flushed… just like Ford’s own, probably.

And their mother was still waiting for an answer.

“Homework,” Stan said casually.

“In the dark?” 

“Yes, it was Science homework!” Ford lied. “I was trying to explain to him how photons-“

He shut up when she raised her hand.

“How dumb do you think I am? I know exactly what you were doing!”

Ford felt the bile rise as his entire future was crashing down before his eyes. They were going to get kicked out, he would never go to college, the police would come to arrest them, they would be on the run forever, they-

“You were reading one of those filthy magazines, weren’t you? I told you I don’t want to have these things in the house! Give it to me.” She stretched out her arm towards Stan.

“You’re right, Ma. Sorry.”

To Ford’s eternal surprise, Stan actually did pull a pornographic magazine from the drawer under the desk. With a contrite expression, he handed it to their mother. She inspected it disapprovingly, shaking her head.

“The signal’s back!” their father’s voice boomed from downstairs.

Their mother rolled up the magazine. “Next time I catch you with something like that, you’re both grounded,” she said, pointing it at them. “Ford, I expected better from you. Now finish your homework.”

With that, she turned around and slammed the door shut. Ford’s leg slid off knee, and he took a few deep breaths.

“That was close,” he said eventually.

“Yeah, and I lost a good issue of Not Fully-Clothed Women too,” Stan grumbled. Then he grinned. “But it was worth it.”


End file.
